Several Times
by joyousbrokenthing
Summary: How many times is several?" Nate asked. "Urgh, we are NOT discussing this." Blair yelled. "Four." Chuck smirked. Episode 1.17 Filler moments.


**Several Times**

Chuck felt nauseous as Blair strode his way. She had a devious grin that could only mean trouble. The fluttering in his stomach disgusted him.

"What's up with you?" He spat out.

"What if I told you I knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" She smiled seductively.

Chuck didn't need a second to weigh out the options. There was one thing he'd been hoping to do since the 6th grade.

"I'd say let's get the bitch." He replied lazily. Blair's doe eyes widened with excitement and she led him out of the room.

Chuck's limo was at the curb, reading and waiting. Blair climbed in as if she owned the thing and Chuck quietly followed.

"74th and Lex." She instructed into the call button.

"What's Georgina doing there?" Chuck asked, pulling a bottle of scotch from the bar. He sat down adjacent to Blair.

"Nate. We've got to pick him up." Blair replied.

Chuck scoffed almost too loudly and downed his scotch.

"Well, I'll be damned. Have the golden couple patched things up?" Chuck asked bitterly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're only here to take down Georgina.

"Just like the good old days, huh." Chuck growled, "Blair Waldorf, handing out death and destruction."

"Please, you want Georgina gone as much as I do. Deflower and destroy, right Chuck?"

"You would know." Chuck smirked.

Blair lunged forward and slapped him. Hard.

Suddenly a burst of light filled the limo.

"Hey," Nate interrupted. He closed the door behind him and Blair relaxed back into her seat. Chuck was smirking, staring a hole into her. Blair shifted uncomfortably as Nate was sitting too close for comfort.

"Chuck." Nate realized his ex best friend was only seats away, "Great."

Nate rolled his eyes and slouched back into his seat. What seemed to be an eternity later of awkward silence, Nate was the first to speak up.

"How many times is several?"

Chuck laughed quietly.

"Urgh, we are not discussing this!" Blair replied quickly.

"Four." Chuck smirked.

"Fucking-" Nate started.

"It was five, asshole." Blair hit Chuck with her purse.

"Great." Nate replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted to know." Chuck raised his glass before downing another one.

"I can't believe you don't even remember how many times we-"Blair spat, disgusted.

"Settle down princess. I'm certain it was four."

"Five." She corrected.

"Four." He repeated, not backing down.

"The night of Victrola, the drive home from my birthday, twice the day you left for Thanksgiving and when you picked me up from Nate's tux fitting."

"Oh my god," Nate had his head in his palms.

"I stand corrected," Chuck grinned.

"Oh my god," Blair gasped, "You-you were purposely-"

"In this very limo?", Nate shouted at Blair.

"I don't owe you any explanation." Blair replied coldly, repeating the words he had spoken earlier, she pointed a finger at Chuck "But if you're looking for someone to be angry at, Chuck wronged you just as much as I did."

"Thank you Blair," Chuck spoke sarcastically, "You don't think he already realized that. If you hadn't notice, we're not really on speaking terms here either."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Blair shouted, "If you hadn't tipped off Gossip Girl-"

"If you hadn't ran back to Nate-"

"Hello! Still here!" Nate interrupted them, "Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm in an episode of The OC here."

After a moment of silence, Chuck and Blair burst out laughing.

"You watch that?" Chuck asked.

"I-uh-Serena forced me to watch it once, alright?" Nate was grinning now, flushed as a tomato, "Hey at least I was never forced to watch 6 hours of Audrey Hepburn classics against my will."

"Hey, if you hadn't ditched Blair, I never would have had to sit through 6 hours of hell." Chuck retorted.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly someone here got teary eyed over Sabrina." Blair chuckled.

The limo came to a halt.

"What n-" Chuck started.

The door swung open and Nate looked back from Blair to Chuck.

"Nothing changes." He said before scampering out.

Blair got quiet. She clutched onto her bag tightly, avoiding looking at Chuck.

"Do you think we could ever-"

"What do you say, Blair?" Chuck interrupted, smirking, "Once more won't hurt."

His hand grazed her knees.

"See, that's where you're wrong." Sighing heavily, Blair exited the unforgettable vehicle.


End file.
